1) Using monoclonal antibodies prepared against MD B cells to detect a cell marker unique to MS patients. 2) We have conducted an open clinical trial of 20 patients with D pencilliamine for one year. The study is completed and results are being analyzed. 3) HTLV probes of MS brain tissue by PCR.